Of Green Eyes, Prophecies, and Winchesters
by horseygirl325
Summary: When old visions are brought to light again Harry has to deal with yet another prophecy shoved upon him and he couldn't care less, The Winchester Brothers have finally gotten back together... But who is this new person that Sam picked up? Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey new story here, don't own any of the stuff( like SPN, HP, or the slight PJO) though... BUT! I can make stuff with my brain and change stuff to put on to this here site! YUP, either way hope y'all enjoy and don't forget to review and stuff.**

Harry had just rounded the corner leading onto Private Drive when he felt something off. The weekly load of groceries, that the Dursleys forced him to retrieve weighing down on his bruised and sunburned shoulders as he stumbled along.

A bead of sweat traveled down his face as he looked at his Aunt and Uncle's very own house Number Four, which blended in with the other disgustingly similar cookie cutter houses that lined the street. Harry sighed as he turned and stumbled up the driveway, bypassing Dudley's discarded toys and dented bike on his way up. His mood sinking more as he realized that he would need to pick them up and put them away for the third time that day, before his whale of an Uncle returned home from Grunnings. All in all, these depressing thoughts of the punishment he was sure that he was going to receive today for not finishing his chores overpowering the guilt he felt for Cedric.

" Merlin I'm depressing right now." The ravenette murmured dazedly, narrowly avoiding his annotated Bible that was launched at his face.

" _YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING MONSTER! GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"_ An annoyingly familiar voice shrieked.

Harry guessed that he really shouldn't be as surprised to be yelled at as soon as he walked through the door, but then realized that he had no clue as to why he was being yelled at this time. That was until he glanced at his balloon-like cousin and caught the smirk that his cousin aimed at him. Now, Harry really shouldn't have been annoyed at this point, except for the fact that he had saved Dudley from an untimely, yet not undeserved, death. Which would have included by getting his soul leeched from his body by those damned Dementors, not but a summer before this one. Alas here he was, back in the cupboard under the stairs, all rights that he had previously gained back had once again been taken away, just because he had decided to attempt to be a decent human being towards his tumor-like cousin.

Harry, quite frankly though, was sick of his never-ending situation. The constant denial of food and water and his freedom, that was supposedly a basic right, swept away from him without a second thought. This constant game of cat and mouse for his human rights was grating away at his nearly nonexistent patience. The only good parts of his predicament was that he was able to at least attempt to finish his Summer workload and also that Hedwig had been sent to live with Sirius for the time being. Other than that Harry was completely and utterly bored with nothing to do, and nothing to keep him busy that wasn't stressing or mourning.

That was until he started to mess with the floorboards, after the brief memory of his younger-self placing his most prized sketchbook under a loose board. He kept at his searching until he found the old floorboard and pried it up. A dust plume shot into the air and Harry instinctively tucked the lower part of his face into his shirt and fanned away the excess dust and debris until he could breathe without hacking up a lung or any other important organ.

Looking down he was able to glance at his dust-covered treasure for a moment before he grabbed it and begun flipping through all of his old sketches, smiling warmly at the different animals, plants and humans that he had either drawn, or at least tried to in some cases. Only stopping in the middle when he hit the first blank page in the entire book. The rest of the pages after this blank stopper filled with meaningless sketches of half done motorcycles and heartfelt masterpieces of friends, demons, monsters and even some premonitions he'd had. Images of the foretold apocalypse, of the angels falling by the hundreds above the States, images of the wraith of Tom Marvolo Riddle laying cozy inside of him. And Harry hated it, all of these images that he knew were either true or bound to become so and there was absolutely nothing that he could do without alerting Dumbledore and the others.

If he left he would be tracked by both the Order and the Ministry and would be back to his personal Hell to be beaten to the brink and thrown back into his cupboard for the rest of the summer hols. All plans either lead to being found, and being found merely lead to being one step closer to death or to die violently.

Something that he had to avoid if he wanted to stop most of his premonitions from being true was the Winchester Brothers and their soon to be pet angel from breaking the last of the seals, and he knew that they were the catalyst of the apocalypse because of the ever-reoccurring Winchester brothers that have been plaguing his dreams. Oh those brothers, the body count that follows them is laughable but perfectly suitable for being the vessels of Lucifer," The Morning Star", and Michael, " Host of Heaven". Either way, the outcome depended on if he could intervene or not. Because if he failed millions of lives would perish, but on the small chance that he succeeded all major misfortunes could be avoided.

Harry sighed again after making a rash decision amongst the bickering voices in his mind, and turned slowly to his trunk and grabbing a roll of parchment and his _Bic_ pen so he could begin penning a letter to his _dear_ Tommy boy.

 _Dear Voldemort,_

 _If this gets to you please first realize this, your soul is fragmented you_ Moron _. Your followers have also ruined any chance of you every peacefully reaching your goal so you must deal with that._

 _But with that entire thought aside I must first state that I am in a pickle at the moment on my participation in the British wizard's war against you and with my participation in another more important matter. The choice though was easy to make in the end after thinking this through and I have decided to postpone our flashy and dramatic fight as a way to give you the chance to rethink your approach to this, and me a chance to fulfill my other goal. In my leave please refrain from attacking Hogwarts or anything of the likes, instead please get rid of Fudge and put someone like Malfoy into office._

 _Love,_

 _Your Neighborhood Nemesis, Potter_

Harry stared for a moment before willing the parchment to his 'enemy' and watched carelessly as it vanished within the minute. After the task was finished he began gathering his meager belongings into his trunk, and willing the trunk to change into a rucksack for his long journey ahead of him before stretching lethargically and pushing his cupboard door open and gliding down the short entry hall to the front door. As soon as he touched the front door he wished himself away, catching the eyes of his reddening uncle as he did so.

Harry realized that in the long run this could be seen as a rash decision, especially in the long run, but as of now he realized that this was the only time that he would have to insert himself into the necessary timeline, via Samuel Winchester, and to act on from there _. For now though_ , Harry thought to himself as he shifted in his seat between an obese man and a mother of two, _I just need to make it through this bloody flight_. He groaned internally as the babies, both perched snuggly in their mother's arms, decided to wail in harmony… _Definitely going to need to make it through this bloody flight first._ Harry nearly groaned aloud this time as the baby closest to him spit-up on his leg and the mother, almost simultaneously, began yelling at Harry for whatever reason. She continued to yell for nearly five minutes before a man in a faded orange shirt and an eerily similar resemblance to Harry turned to the lady and snapped at her to ' Quit screeching at the kid because you can't control your own'. Which in turn only made her yell more at the other man this time to which he jerked back to his original position and promptly ignored her, but not before the mother and Harry got a glimpse of the odd blur of a tattoo on his forearm.

" Attention passengers, attention passengers." At the Captain's voice the lady's jaw snapped shut," there are five hours and thirty minutes left on this flight so get comfy and enjoy the rest of the flight!"

A simultaneous groan could be heard loudly throughout the plane.

 **Hope it was good (all 1,450 words of it), ;D! TOODLES, HORSEYGIRL OUT!**


	2. Falling into Place

**Long wait I know, but school is, unfortunately, a thing that I have to go to and I'd rather focus on school and be able to write rather than do bad because of just writing and get writing taken away... Either way, I don't own anything except for the certain plot changes, sort of, and hope that you can enjoy this!**

 _Five and a half hours on that bloody flight would have tried the patience of some of the best people Harry knew, and he knew Snape for Merlin's sake! It had been hell most of the time because of the incessant yelling and complaining of the bint of a mother that had sat beside him the entire flight, only getting up to yell at the orange shirted fellow or to walk to the stewardess and ask how long there was until they arrived in San Francisco. All passengers were at wits ends with the bloody loon when finally the overhead speakers buzzed to life and announced they were to buckle up and prepare to land. After that when we were getting off the orange shirted fellow found me, gave me a hearty slap on the back before handing me his number, telling me his name and disappearing into the crowd._

The tall man across from Harry snorted in disbelief while kicking his feet up to rest on the empty chair beside Harry.

"And you're telling me this why?" The man asked jovially, a slight Dumbledore Twinkle© flashing in his eyes as he picked his coffee mug up from the table.

"Because I thought that if I managed to blind you with my sad plane story, that actually happened because my poor ears can attest to it… Then you'd be more willing to at least let me be your dorm mate. So did I do good?" Harry rambled hyperactively, cradling his large mug of coffee to his chest protectively as he glanced wide-eyed around the small café.

The tall man, Sam if the paper he had seen the advertisement was right, snorted as he studied the smaller man in front of him. He seemed honest, didn't flinch at any of the supernatural tests Sam had slipped into the interview. And the fact that he had been willing to take the brunt of the rent for the beginning of the school year, while Sam attempted to find a job, was the final push to Sam accepting the request. He looked over at Harry, who by now was gazing unseeingly out of the window with a dreamy and uncaring look resting on his face, giving Sam the impression that Harry might be a bit of a nut, but one who was willing to take the entire rent of the apartment that Sam wanted to stay in.

"You got a deal!" Sam cheered lightly, a slight frown flashing across his features at the small, nearly unnoticeable flinch from Harry at the sudden noise.

Harry quickly bit off his laughter and stared seriously at Sam for a minute before the taller man begun shifting uncomfortably in his chair. The happy and careless aura gone for the moment before Harry broke the heavy silence.

"Also I have specific things that I need to do because of a family belief that has been passed down, it might be weird or something but it's something that I must do. Along with that topic is there anything that I should know about you that you are withholding from the public's normal ear if that makes sense?" Harry spoke softly, gazing intensely at Sam as if he could hear his panicked thoughts.

"What do you mean?-" Sam stuttered before looking into Harry's deep emerald eyes and sighing, "How did you know?"

Harry smirked before starting, "I have a few friends who were big on the mythical and supernatural things in the world. The guy from the plane, Perseus if I remember, being one of them from a group in the North. Your 'tests' that you _oh so subtly_ snuck into our conversation and how you immediately eased up when I used the _silver_ ware and the salt were just a few. Though the fact that you missed the Wiccan tests is beyond me, that is my part. I'm not the ' _Oooo let's get some demon razzle dazzle_ ' and such so calm down, but I have a few necessary rituals…"

Sam tensed but then realized that if he didn't accept the word of this odd, and somewhat disturbed, individual than he would be stuck apartmentless until he could afford the rent if the owner would even give him the time needed before sending in new renters. Sam mulled over the last the last thought for a moment before agreeing with himself that he would rather deal with an odd fake than life on the streets or somewhere and chance the real thing.

"Fine but if there is even a hint of demons I'm ganking you." Sam finalized, trying to save himself from his mess-up earlier. Though the thoughts of what he had read about Wiccans from his Father's journal when he was younger running through his mind, alongside the different lore and ways to gank them that he had read recently and heard from other Hunters.

Harry smiled in return before sticking his hand out to Sam, gazing imploringly at him until the message sunk in. Sam with just a brief pause, reached across the table, noting how everything seemed to slow down, and clasped Harry's offered hand in a deal that would, unbeknownst to him, change his life majorly.

" Well, Sammy I hope you'll like your stay, just remember that you _will_ be stuck with me for the next four years of your life, oddities and all." Harry chirped foreshadowingly as he began cutting his apple pie that the waiter had brought.

Sam twitched slightly, reminded of Dean from the mannerisms and the use of 'Sammy', but within the next minute brushed the nostalgia and slight pain away to the back of his mind. Instead he smiled and let his gaze slip slightly behind Harry, and instead caught the gaze of a clouded figure in the back corner of the shop. Sam blinked confusedly before shaking the odd feeling off and turning his attention back to the mystery in front of him, knowing that the time he spent with Harry would be more than entertaining enough.

 **Hope you enjoyed! I mean instead of getting a present for my b-day I gave you guys this chapter when I should be revising -.- I'll regret that later... TOODLES!**


	3. Back to the Starting Line

**Sorry it has been so long, you know with school and being forced to socialize, sports etc. etc., its been pretty busy. So to make up for it I have spit up the longest chapter I've posted ever (coming in at a whopping 2,416 words, breathtaking I know... Not really) and a promise of another coming semi-soon. Also any questions you may have just ask and I will try to answer.**

Sam let out the breath that he had been holding as the minute hand of the clock hit 3:15. Today had been an odd one at best, starting with waking up to Harry sitting cross-legged on the floor in the living room as his pet _Atheris hispida_ slowly circling him, then slithering to the kitchen whilst snagging one of Sam's note papers. Then after trying to persuade the venomous creature that the notes were Sam's and not meant for his cage Sam had gone to his classes only to be bombarded by Jessica about why he was late and was it another person. Even going as far as to accuse him of taking the walk of shame from some other girl's dorm and dropping by his room to save his pride. Needless to say, Sam was thoroughly embarrassed because while his girlfriend was ranting at him, none too quietly, the entirety of their classmates in the lecture hall had stopped to listen also, a few of the kids showing sympathy but most gathering behind Jessica and beginning to implant the 'thoughts of the rest of the peanut gallery' until the teacher stumbled into the hall and demanded order.

Yet all through the day, without fail, Sam had noticed the odd feeling of someone watching him and, sometimes, catching the odd shadow caused by no one. The shadow figure didn't irritate or worry him though, quite the opposite, but still it was something that Sam couldn't wrap his head around completely, nor could he link it to anything, so he stored it in his mind as something to research later alongside of his other case that he was working for one of the locals near Ladera. Because without the extra cases that he took he was sure that he wouldn't be able to afford his half of the rent. _Which he would pay for no matter how many times Harry offered to pay full_ , Sam thought harshly as he checked the time on his flip-phone as he huffed in indignation.

Sam continued on his path towards what had become his home in the past few months, lost in his thoughts and completely unaware of the quick footsteps following him until they were directly behind him. That and the hand that abruptly clasped tightly on his shoulder shocked him into action, spinning and slipping his arm between the offending appendage as he faced the unknown person.

Only to come face to face with an enraged Jessica who was already belting out words and accusations like it was going out of style.

"Just _where_ do you think you are _going,_ Samuel _?_ " She nearly hissed as her hand snatched out and grabbed his hand in a vice-like grip, nails digging in.

"To my room, Harry texted earlier saying that he was going to order in and to be there if I wanted any food." Sam stated calmly as he looked her dead in the eyes as he lied. Covering up the fact that he just wanted to get out of there with the reason why he took out his phone during the lecture earlier.

"Well, maybe you should spend some time with your loving girlfriend." She deadpanned, tugging harshly at his arm.

Sam furrowed his brows in thought, "But this is the pre-celebratory dinner before Harry goes for his interview at the hospital…" he hoped that this excuse would work because God he didn't want to deal with her anymore today.

At first it didn't seem like it had worked because instead of understanding, he was met with a furious look that promised pain before it smoothed out into a blank look. "Ok." She snipped as she turned on her heel and stormed off steam practically rolling off of her.

Sam sighed morosely as he shuffled to his shared dorm thinking on why he ever said yes to the blonde demon. In fact, he couldn't remember saying yes…- A crashing sound resonated through the complex, coming from the area where Sam and Harry's rooms would be. Sam jerked his head up, all previous thoughts were forgotten as he began running towards Harry and pushing himself faster as he heard yelling. He closed in on the dorm fast, booking it up the stairs and flying around the corners, cursing the fact that their room was at the top floor and wondering why he was the only one coming to help. He reached the doors on the stairwell to the top floor at the same time as a scream rung out. With his adrenaline renewed Sam tore down the hall and threw the door to his room open, only to be met with the sight of Harry thrashing around on the ground looking as though he was trapped in a vicious night terror. His snake, Ares, shifting uneasily on the table only taking his eyes from Harry to stare imploringly at Sam, as if this was his fault, before snapping back to Harry as the ravenette flinched violently and the candles surrounding him flickering wildly before both, boy and candles, settled down.

Sam was sweating nervously with worry for his roommate by this point, wondering with this ritual was causing so much pain as compared to others. Slowly he shuffled closer his eyes glancing at Harry's chest to check if it was moving still, then when he saw that it was he began to step into the candle circle.

"Stop…" A voice whispered before Sam's foot had touched the ground.

Sam jolted back as he whipped his head around to spot the source of the voice, only to be met with empty space. A slight breeze caught Sam making him shiver at the nipping coolness that passed before a light ruffling noise grasped his attention along with the sound of a light groan.

"Harry!" Sam breathed out as he ran to the rising Wiccan. Relief pooled through him as Emerald green eyes met his, irritation clouding the normally happy yet teasing eyes of his friend.

"And just _what_ possessed you to come bursting into the room and nearly ruin the ritual this time Sam?" Harry ground out, dusting off his damp clothes then turning his full attention to the giant of a man hunched in front of him.

"T-there was a crash then yelling-" Sam stumbled a bit before Harry caught his arm where Jess had clamped onto him before, making Sam wince violently and jerk back reflexively at the twinge of pain that ran through his arm.

At the wince Harry grew slightly concerned and tried to lift Sam's sleeve to try to catch a glimpse of what was bothering Sam, knowing of Sam's habits but is stopped when Sam tugs his arm out of Harry's grip and grabbed a towel that was thrown over the armchair.

"God Harry, and your practically soaked in-" Sam stopped again as he caught sight of the empty jugs of Holy Water that he used for hunts recently. " _Holy water_ ," Sam deadpanned as he rounded on Harry," the stuff that _I_ need and use…" Sam trailed off arms crossed and brow raised questioningly.

Harry sighed exaggeratedly, "Well I needed to be able to use pure elements for this specific ritual and I was running out of time and couldn't make my own so I borrowed yours instead." The 'Wiccan' finished voice neutral as he walked around the living room and gathered the items that were used for his ritual.

"Ok but just text and ask next time, anyways what ritual was that one? It didn't seem like the usual ones that you do." Sam inquired as he glanced at the assortment of iris, calla lilies and lilacs among the candles and jugs that lie in Harry's arms and around the living room.

Said male relaxed and moved gracefully into the modest kitchen to set the items down on the granite counter before turning and answering Sam's question, "Well this specific ritual has to do with the day today." He trailed off.

There was silence before Sam caught on,"Halloween?" he answered before relaxing as Harry brightened.

"Exactly, today is the day when the spirit and the human realm are the closest, and in some myths when the dead would be able to walk the Earth once more. And for my family we usually do a purifying ritual, like the one you witnessed, which takes up the better part of the day, and then go on to do more light hearted tasks, like the 'games' that make it so that you are able to contact the dead among other things. Finally we end by doing a gateway ritual at 3am and see if we can contact past ancestors." The ravenette rambled, completely immersed in what he was telling Sam about.

"Oh, ok." Sam input hesitantly as he stored the information for a later date.

The excited ravenette was about to continue on his lecture when a knock at the door halted him. Both men turned to face each other, confusion evident on both of their faces.

"Were you expecting someone, boke?" Harry asked, his hand twitching slightly towards his hip where his dagger was holstered.

Sam shook his head now a bit worried, it wasn't like they both didn't have people after them, but slowly made his way to the door while avoiding the places where he knew could be seen from the peep hole. Hesitantly he leaned in just enough to be able to glance through the small opening and sighed.

"It's only Jessica." He murmured to Harry, who tensed further.

"How does she know where we live?" He hissed out, reaching out his hand to the closest object that could be used to protect them, which happened to be the untouched passive-aggressive bouquet of flowers Harry bought with the purity bouquet.

Sam rolled his eyes and cautiously opened the door to reveal the odd blonde chick, who in his view seemed to have an unhealthy obsession with him. Sam breathed in and prepared to use any and every excuse to get her to leave, when she looked past him dreamily into the apartment. The light wistful gaze turned sour as it rested on Harry, who promptly shifted his grip on the flowers and smirked at her.

"What's he doing here Sammy?" Jessica ground out as she glared heatedly at Harry, who placed the bouquet into the vase resting on the hall table and patted Sam's shoulder and ran his hand along the span of said shoulders as he walked away.

Jessica's gaze grew furious at the action before she whipped her head towards Sam and continued, "That's beside the point right now, you left me _waiting_ at the oak tree for twenty minutes so that we could go to the party that Judy's throwing!" She snapped moodily.

Sam grew confused and asked, without thinking of the consequences, "But I thought that you were going with Luis?"

Sam immediately knew he should have kept his mouth shut from how quick she turned puce. Her eyes grew wild, gaining a red tint, as she swiftly drew her arm back and brought it down on Sam, slashing his face and making him stumble back. The sound of the hit was loud and set Harry into motion, with him snatching a bat that was lying in a corner by the doorway and slipping in front of Sam.

"I think that it would be for the best if you would leave." He stated coolly as he looked down his nose at her. She hissed at him again before sneering and striding away, no doubt to preach to her friends about how terribly _mean_ Sam had been to her.

Harry relaxed as soon as the she-devil had rounded the corner, slamming the door loudly for extra effect before turning to Sam.

" I'll disinfect the scratches so they don't cause trouble, but we should leave them on display to show what _Darling_ little Jessy can do." Harry purred sadistically as he pulled Sam gently to the couch.

While Harry was meticulously cleaning the gashes and forcing Sam to keep still and not move form the couch, Sam pondered Jessica. She never seemed to be as confrontational in the beginning of their 'relationship' as she has come to be now; she had primarily used him to show off to her friends and family whether it be meeting with the aforementioned people or simply by use of posting on her social media accounts. The possessiveness had not really become noticeable until much later in their relationship. It had begun with simple jealous glares at anyone, of either gender, that got to close to Sam or gazed in his direction for too long. Progressing on to sneaking his phone away from him, _seemingly_ without him noticing, and reading through his texts along with listening to his messages, as he had no social media accounts like she did because he saw no reason to share to the world everything he was doing nor did he want to risk any of his mental health on what might come from an unhealthy addiction or such. Yet, lately she had been following after they'd separated ways and could always be seen yelling at him by others. He'd been running into her more, in weirder places like stores in towns he traveled to at the drop of a hat during one of his hunts. Along with in the different states he drove to also, appearing on the street corners, shops, parks, and one time actually turning up in the broom closet of a victim's house that was set miles into a dark, daunting forest during one of his more obscure cases.

At that point in her obsession-hazed actions Sam realized something was amiss, that the convenient turn-ups became too convenient to be ignored any longer. But pairing those events together with the drastic and particularly violent attitude and sudden changes in both appearance and mannerisms left Sam with a cold weight in his stomach. Sam's thoughts would have continued if not for the fact that Harry was shifting from his sitting position in front of Sam, pushing against the tops of Sam's legs for leverage.

" Well, there you go champ!" The emerald-eyed teen chirped venomously as he ruffled the moose's hair.

Sam was left in his spot, staring after the shorter male, as said male sauntered his way to the kitchen and began to violently chop and dice vegetables. The only things on his mind being Harry and Jessica.

 **And that has been a wrap! Also so that I can say at least once that I have felt like an accomplished writter does someone want to beta a chapter(that will take a month to write) before I post it? All it would take is the usual stuff plus guiding me through how to do certain things. Either way, I hope y'all have enjoyed this and remember to Fav, Follow, and Review! TOODLES! HORSEYGIRL OUT! ;D**


	4. The Calm

**Happy holidays all! For this year I present you with my lazy butt actually putting out a chapter (unbetaed of course) and at 1022 words because I literally need to get more inspiration... anyways enjoy!**

While Sam was trapped in his thoughts Harry escaped to the kitchen and began chopping away at all of the vegetables lying around. Roughly and mindlessly Harry diced the vegetables, taking and using the knife to hastily scrape the uneven, choppy cubes into the crackling space of the frying pan. He was doing everything he could to try to keep his mind from Jessica, heeding the tight and uncomfortable feeling in his gut when his mind began to tread on any thought of her. He tossed a blank glance over his shoulder through the doorway to the living room, catching sight of his giant naive moose looking distractedly in the direction of the front door.

Harry was only brought out of his thoughts by the wave of buttery smelling vegetables sizzling on the stove, sighing as he turned to lower the temperature. He just couldn't bring himself to even try to rationalize what had happened, sure he had known that coming here might yield no difference to what he had left back in England but he could always hope.

The curry dish solely held Harry's attention for what felt like just seconds. Not really providing a solid barrier against the thoughts raging in his mind, but being just enough to distract him. The only thing that pulled his attention away from the pan, so far, was the loud thump that was the result of dear ol' Sammy boy stumbling into the wall in the hall leading from the kitchen to the studies. Harry's brows furrowed, trying to think about when his clumsy moose had managed to wander past him, without him realizing. He shook his head and turned back to the finished dish, taking the pan off of the burner and grabbing some dishes to serve the food on.

" Sammy babe, foods done!" Harry chirped sardonically, pivoting on his heel to reach the charmed cabinet where he kept his stash of butterbeers.

" Mmm-hmm…" Sam hummed as he sluggishly stumbled back into the kitchen to grab his plate.

Harry shook his head, a smile tugging at his lips. This was the man who kept him from _his_ world right now, from the turncoat ' _friends'_ he had made, and the greedy manipulations of an old coot with to much time. In fact, the entire system of going to the States is what keeps him from going back. Because here there is no 'boy-hero' that needs to save the world or a frail, delusional boy who can do nothing right and always needs a helpful push in the 'right' direction. Instead, there was just a grieving teen looking for freedom that he had been denied, a teen that needed a place to cope that could allow him to function and deal in a place where he could fully be himself.

His choice of coming to the States might have seemed rash to most, but in actuality, it was just what he needed. He was especially happy when he was told that anyone that has had previous dealings with the supernatural was safe to cast in front of, or if the person had any previous knowledge of the wizarding world. The laws here in the States also allowed for wizards to practice under the guise of magicians, circus performers, and so many other occupations than one could ever find in Britain.

The fact that the States also had a high Wicca and magical population, in general, didn't hurt either. Harry shook his head in exasperation at the thought of what he might have been pushed into if he had stayed in the ass-backward wizarding Britain.

" Hare, are you coming?" The tall moose called from the living room.

Harry hummed in reply as he swept through the doorway. The movement drew Sam's attention, making him drop his fork from the quick, jerky motion. The ravenette snickered as he went to grab the fallen utensil.

"In a few days, I'm going to leave for a job, okay Sam?", Harry said as he settled in the spot next to Sam.

The male in question only bobbed his head dopily as he dug into his dinner. The light from the TV blanketed the darkening room, illuminating the pile of crystals in the corner of the room undisturbed since the previous ritual that had been interrupted. Just enough out of sight to leave the newly shattered labradorite crystal unknown to the habitants of the apartment.

"Hare, what do I do when you're gone? What if she comes back for me?" Sam muttered nervously, twitching as footsteps thundered from the hallway outside their apartment.

"I'll send over a friend of mine to keep an eye on things"- The taller man whips around to face Harry, horrified -" and ask him to also escort you to your classes too."

Sam remained quiet, his face not relaxing, "But what if she gets me during class? Harry she knows where I live! Gods, what if Luis was in on all of this too!?"- Harry grabbed Sam by the shoulders -" _Harry!_ "

The emerald-eyed male harshly pulled the panicking man to his chest, ignoring the way the other's breathing harshened.

"Listen, Sammy, what do you hear?" Harry soothed, pressing the other man's head to the center of his chest.

Sam choked up, clenching his eyes shut and trying to suppress the shudders that he felt clawing their way up through him.

Harry ran his hand through Sam's hair, humming as he attempted another tactic. "Easy there buddy, now can you tell me the three levels of courts used in most of the States in America?"

The other tensed before opening his mouth to answer: only to wheeze loudly instead. Determined Sam tried again.

" _District Court_ "- His hand twitched violently –"U.S. Circuit Court of _Appeals_ and the U.S. _Supreme Court." Sam ground out, forcing himself to try to match his breathing to Harry_ _'_ _s_ _._

 _The more law facts that Harry had Sam recite, the more the tension seeped out of the previously terrified man. Sam closed his eyes and basked in the warmth of the smaller man, letting the comforting feeling carry him off into Hypnos' realm._


End file.
